Thank you for loving me
by swords of dawn
Summary: AU Naruto in the modern world. How a constantly rejected Naruto finds love, with ironically more than one lover. This is just a small story that's been floating around for no reason. Basically its just a bit of smut with very little story telling.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is a story we have come up with. Its something of a side project that we did to see if we still have our touch. We have also some other ideas that we've been toying around with, and its been hard keeping track of stories that we wish to do, to continue, or just filling out job applications. Thank you all for your support, and hopefully I can have a new chapter out for one of my stories soon.

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto.

* * *

'This pain…it hasn't gone away. It's been weeks now. Why can't I just let it go?' thought a sixteen year old boy with messy blond hair, bright sapphire eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek, was grudgingly lying down on his bed with a depressed aura around him. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a student of Konoha High School, and was considered an outcast by mostly everyone because of his most hated rival Sasuke Uchiha, captain of the football team, the guy who stole is first and only girlfriend Sakura Haruno, and humiliates him every day.

Naruto had been rejected by many girls, but for one moment in time he was happy because one girl finally said 'yes', and that was his former pink haired ex-girlfriend. However, when they started dating, Sakura would refuse to go out with him on dates, would constantly complain about everything he did, and would always berate him, 'I was only trying to be a good boyfriend, I even respected her wishes of having sex when she got married. How could I have been so stupid?' thought Naruto after trying to surprise his girlfriend with a bouquet of roses only to catch her and Sasuke having sex in her room.

He confronted Sakura about this only for her to start berating him once again and confessing as to how she never liked him, that every time he would ask her to go out she was really with Sasuke having sex shattering the last of Naruto's confidence and dignity. He only saw Sasuke with an arrogant smirk on his face while shoving him outside, only to whisper to him that it was him who stole the other girls as well by sleeping with them and told them to reject Naruto. Sasuke shoved Naruto outside as the two continued to fornicate despite knowing that Naruto was standing outside.

After that, Sasuke and his football goons would humiliate and bully Naruto constantly with Naruto not even willing to protect himself, even though he could. Not many people knew that Naruto was actually a well trained kendo expert by his late grandfather, and godfather, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, a master of many forms of swordplay and fighting style that he passed down to Naruto until his untimely death during a plane crash on one of his business trips. Jiraiya had left Naruto a large inheritance that would be his until he turns of age, as well as a paid off large house for him to live in.

'Why am I thinking about this again? It just makes me feel even more depress.'

 **Knock Knock** "Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" asked a soft feminine voice from his doorway.

Naruto turned his attention to the doorway when he spotted a girl around the same age as him with smooth creamy white skin, long midnight blue hair with a hime cut on the front, and two beautiful white-lavender eyes that reminds Naruto of the moon. She was wearing a bulky lavender jacket that she mostly hid behind with a dark blue mini-skirt that consisted of their school uniform. The girl was Hinata Hyuga, Naruto's roommate for more than a few weeks. Because of her shy attitude and choice of clothes she was considered weird by everyone except by Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-chan."

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm just tired that's all. I'm fine", said Naruto in a monotone voice.

Hinata felt a sharp pain in her chest every time she would hear Naruto talk to her that, 'Naruto-kun…it feels like his heart had been torn to pieces, like there's no hope left.'

"Dinner will be ready soon, I'm making your favorite ramen", said Hinata hoping to lift his spirits.

"Hinata-chan…you don't have to pretend to be my friend to keep living here. I know all the girls hate me, practically every girl has rejected me. I promised you that you're free to live here for as long as you want, and I never go back on my word", said Naruto remembering all of his past rejections that all ended up in him being humiliated.

"I'm not pretending Naruto-kun, I don't hate you", said Hinata, 'In fact, I love you, I want us to be a couple. I want to prove to you that I still care about you, and maybe…' thought Hinata blushing.

"Thanks Hinata-chan", said Naruto, 'I don't know if she's lying or not, but even if she is, it's comforting to hear her say that. I don't want to know if she really is lying, because I don't think I could stand it', thought Naruto.

Naruto had found out that all of his so-called friends that he made when he was with Sakura all turned out to be frauds who only tolerated him because they all knew that Sakura was cheating on him with Sasuke, and thought it would be funny to see his reaction to it. The only person who truly stayed his friend was Hinata. Naruto had thought of Hinata as an attractive person making him wonder why no other guy had tried hitting on her, but considered it a bit of a blessing since he would miss her a lot if she did leave, 'She's always been there for me ever since that day. Even my…my…I don't even want to think about… _him_ …touching someone as innocent as Hinata-chan. **Sigh** Looks like I did end up having a crush on her, even when I told myself I wouldn't', thought Naruto remembering all of the humiliation he's suffered from all of the girls he's liked with Sakura's being the worst.

Naruto reluctantly got up from his bed and headed down to eat dinner with his roommate. He felt slightly better since he always admired Hinata's cooking ever since the first day she moved in with him. Once dinner was over, they both watched a bit of television before heading to bed.

 **Later That Night**

Hinata suddenly woke up in the middle of the night with her throat feeling dry. Deciding to get a drink of water, she wrapped her blanket around her, and got out of her bed making her way towards the kitchen, but not before hearing moans coming from Naruto's room. Hinata blushed at the mental images that were running through her head as to what Naruto was doing when she heard Naruto whispering something.

Hinata blushed harder as to what he might be doing, 'I-I shouldn't…b-but…m-maybe…No! This is N-Naruto-kun's p-private time a-and I shouldn't d-disturb him!' thought Hinata looking at the door handle, 'B-But…I-I…am a bit c-curious', thought Hinata slowly reaching for the door handle with a trembling hand.

She grabbed the door handle with her heart beat beating loudly as she slowly turned the handle slightly opening the door. Hinata peeked inside only to see Naruto with a pain expression on his face, "P-Please…stop…" moaned Naruto in his sleep, "I can't lose her…not her…d-don't take her from me…"

'Naruto-kun…he's probably having a nightmare of Sakura-san from that night', thought Hinata entering. Hinata was about to wake up Naruto when he suddenly talked again, "H-Hinata-chan…not her…give Hinata-chan…back…", moaned Naruto freezing Hinata in place, 'H-He's dreaming about me?!'

"H-Hinata-chan…don't leave me…I won't…let…let him steal you…Hinata-chan…come back…c-come back…please…come back…" moaned Naruto with tears on his face as he started to reach out, 'He's dreaming…about losing me?' thought a blushing Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…don't go with him…I…I love you…" moaned Naruto making Hinata blush, "…don't go…with Sasuke…please…"

'He's dreaming that Sasuke-san stole me away. Naruto-kun…' thought Hinata taking Naruto's hand as he visibly calmed down, "I'm here Naruto-kun, I'm not going anywhere", said Hinata in a soft tone.

"H-Hinata-chan…"

"Sasuke-san will never have me Naruto-kun because…I love you…I've always loved you…" said Hinata with tears of joy, "You've always been there for me, Naruto-kun. You never once thought of me weird, you took me in when my family abandoned me, and you were always there when I needed someone. Please wake up Naruto-kun. Wake up", said Hinata leaning over to give him a gentle kiss on his lips, "Please…open your eyes, Naruto-kun. I'm still here, I'm still with you."

Naruto suddenly flinched awake to see Hinata's smiling face when he suddenly surprised her by kissing her lips, "I won't let him have you! I'll steal you back! I-"

Naruto's rambling was interrupted when Hinata gently placed a finger on his lips effectively silencing him, "Naruto-kun, it was a nightmare. Sasuke-san hasn't stolen me, he's never even come on to me, and…w-we're not dating", said a blushing Hinata making Naruto realize that he was wide awake, and that he had just kissed the real Hinata, "I-I'm sorry! I heard your voice and-"

Naruto's rambling was once again interrupted when Hinata kissed him shocking Naruto as he slowly wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist feeling her figure, 'Wow, Hinata-chan's more curvy than Sakura.'

Hinata broke the kiss looking deep into Naruto's eyes with both admiring at how their eyes glowed in the moonlight, "I meant what I said Naruto-kun. I won't let anyone touch me but you because I love you. I've always had a crush on you when I first saw you, but when everyone was picking on me, you stood up for me, you called me 'beautiful', and you liked my eyes. I just couldn't help but fall in love with you. I tried to tell you so many times about Sakura-san, but the others would threaten me. I wanted to tell you, I really did", said Hinata with tears flowing down.

 **Shh** "Its okay Hinata-chan, I don't hate you for it. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should've seen that those jerks were bothering you, but instead I was so busy trying to impress that pink haired banshee", said Naruto holding Hinata close as she unconsciously snuggled on his chest making each other blush, "S-Sorry."

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I don't mind", said Hinata wiping away her tears smiling. Naruto wiped away one of her tears admiring at how smooth her skin felt against his touch as they both leaned in for another kiss. Naruto felt Hinata licking his bottom lip as if asking for something. Naruto opened his mouth with their tongues intertwining causing Hinata to moan in pleasure as she straddled him to lean better. Hinata suddenly felt a growing sensation between her legs shocking her as it continued to grow bigger and harder. Hinata looked at Naruto with an embarrassed look on his face, "S-Sorry, I-I couldn't help myself."

"Wow, Naruto-kun, you're really big", said an amazed Hinata rubbing against it causing Naruto to groan, "I'm sorry! Am I hurting you?"

 **Lemon**

"N-No, um, a-actually it felt good…really good", said Naruto causing both him and Hinata to blush, "H-Hey Hinata-chan, is it okay if we…you know…"

"Have sex?" giggled Hinata with Naruto nodding his head, "I would love to Naruto-kun if y-you don't mind h-having me, but it's my first time so please be gentle", said Hinata giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Me too Hinata-chan", smiled Naruto slowly pulling down Hinata's blanket revealing a short frilly nightgown that hugged her curves and revealed Hinata's large DD-cup breasts shocking Naruto.

"D-Do you l-like them?"

"Wow Hinata-chan, they're huge", said Naruto gently rubbing one of her breasts making Hinata moan, "So soft and warm, they look beautiful."

"I always thought that they were too big, and that you wouldn't like them", said Hinata blushing.

"Not at all, to be honest, I love big breasts. Since Sakura is the only girl who's ever agreed to go out with me I didn't mind that she was flat-chested. They actually suit you well Hinata-chan", said Naruto slowly lifting up Hinata's nightgown getting a better view of Hinata's large breasts. Naruto laid Hinata down giving her a passionate kiss when he suddenly started traveling down to her neck until he started sucking on one of Hinata's nipple causing Hinata to moan louder. Naruto turned his attention to Hinata's other breast while gently rubbing her other breast, **Moan** "I could suck on your beautiful tits all night Hinata-chan", said Naruto putting her breasts together as he sucked on both her nipples at the same time making Hinata moan louder

Hinata loved the attention Naruto was giving her breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck, **Giggle** "You look like a baby while sucking on my breasts."

"I can't help it, your breasts look so delicious" chuckled Naruto leaning forward to capture Hinata's lips while Hinata unbutton his shirt when Hinata broke the kiss, "Naruto-kun, do you mind if I try giving you a blowjob?"

Naruto blushed at Hinata's question when he just chuckled a bit, "You're so cute Hinata-chan. I don't mind, go for it", said Naruto with an encouraging smile leaning down to give Hinata a quick kiss.

"I'll try my best Naruto-kun", giggled Hinata switching positions with Naruto. Hinata leaned down passionately kissing his lips while admiring the feel of his toned chest. Hinata left a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest until she reached the hem of his pajama pants staring at the huge bulge in his pants that was stretching the fabric to its limits. Hinata pulled down his pants and boxers when she was lightly slapped by Naruto's cock letting out a small surprised squeal, 'H-He's huge! He's so thick I can't even put my whole hand around it!' thought a shocked Hinata gently grasping Naruto's thick, twitching, twelve inch cock in her hands.

'Naruto-kun couldn't possibly fit this inside me! He would probably split me in half!'

"Is everything okay Hinata-chan? I guess I am too big", said a worried Naruto, "You don't have to push yourself if you don't want to."

Hinata simply nodded her head and looked at him with an encouraging smile, "You're not just big Naruto-kun you're huge! I'm a little scared I'll admit, but I'll do my best just for you", said Hinata smiling gently, 'He's as thick as my arm! He would probably make me scream, and…make me feel wonderful…After all, I know Naruto-kun would be gentle with me…', thought Hinata nuzzling against his cock while gently stroking him making her lover groan in pleasure, 'It feels so hot', thought Hinata giving the head of his cock a gentle kiss before she started licking it, 'And it taste delicious', thought Hinata in a dream-like state.

Hinata slowly licked his dick enjoying his taste while slowly stroking him, 'Damn! Hinata looks so hot, and her hands feel so good! **Moan** She's really good at this!' thought Naruto when Hinata suddenly started massaging one of his large balls, which were about the same size as her palm, sending jolts of pleasure all over his body.

Hinata took the head of his cock into her mouth twirling her tongue around it before opening her mouth completely wide taking in as much of Naruto's cock as she could. Hinata could hear Naruto's moan feeling a sense of pride as she repressed her gag reflex slowly taking Naruto in two more inches until she saw that she wasn't even halfway. Hinata slowly backed up licking the underside of his cock until only the head remained inside her mouth when she suddenly went back down slowly bobbing her head up and down. Naruto suddenly bucked his hips causing a surprise squeal from Hinata, but not completely unwelcome with Naruto grabbing the sheets trying to hold on. As much as Naruto wanted to grab Hinata's head and ravish her warm throat, Naruto restrained himself not wanting to cause Hinata any discomfort.

Hinata slowly kept taking in more of Naruto's cock after several minutes all twelve inches were inside her warm mouth and throat causing Naruto to bulk his hips more. Hinata looked up to see Naruto's face with a dreamy expression causing Hinata to increase her pace.

 **Moan** "H-Hinata-chan!" moaned Naruto bucking his hips while Hinata's head was bobbing her head up and down. Hinata started moaning vibrating her throat causing Naruto's eyes to widen at the sudden pleasurable sensation, "H-Hinata-" **Groan**

Hinata interrupted Naruto by increased her pace again where she was able to pull back halfway and deepthroat him comfortably with Naruto thrusting upwards matching Hinata's rhythm. Hinata kept moaning and licking his huge cock wanting to make him cum inside her mouth with a glossy look in her eyes showing how much she was enjoying sucking on Naruto, "H-Hinata-chan…cum-!" **Groan**

Hinata's eyes bulged as she felt Naruto's cock expand before she felt a rush of hot liquid start filling up her throat. Naruto released a large amount of thick cum down her throat that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine while licking the underside of Naruto's twitching cock. The large amount of cum Naruto was pouring down her throat wasn't able to go all the way down as some of it was forced back from her tightly stretched lips. Hinata was amazed as Naruto's orgasm seemed to just stretch on and on as he continued to pump massive amounts of cum down her throat. After a while, the flow of cum tapered off, and Hinata slowly pulled Naruto's cock out of her throat savoring the taste of his cum.

 **Pant** "Wow Hinata-chan that was… **pant** …that was amazing! Where did you learn how to do that?" **Pant** , asked Naruto.

Hinata had a hard time trying to swallow all of Naruto's cum that didn't go down with some escaping her lips traveling down to her breasts. Hinata absolutely loved the taste of Naruto's cum, and the fact that he just released more than a bucket load inside her mouth made her drench herself more than she already was. Once she swallowed all of his cum, Hinata cleaned his cum that escaped with her fingers while slowly, and seductively, licking it making Naruto even harder. Hinata leaned down and slowly started licking the head of Naruto's cock enjoying more of his taste unaware that she just buried his cock between her huge breasts, 'It tastes kind of sweet. I always heard that cum tastes bitter.'

 **Giggle** "Sorry, my mouth was full from all your delicious cum Naruto-kun", smiled Hinata when she saw his cock twitching between her breasts that she slowly pressed her breasts together while rubbing his cock between them that only the head was exposed, "I hope you don't mind, but I learned it from watching your porn videos."

Naruto's eyes widen at Hinata's answer pouncing on her and capturing her lips with their tongues intertwining with Hinata happily moaning into the kiss, "Mind if I return the favor?" said Naruto as he pulled down her panties.

Hinata's only response was a small peck on his lips as he left a trail of butterfly kisses only stopping to enjoy sucking on Hinata's breasts again making her moan in pleasure. Naruto traveled down her tone stomach, down to her thighs and legs, and down to her feet as Hinata giggled at the sensation. She slowly spread her legs apart as Naruto slowly kissed his way up until he stopped at her drenched pussy lips, "Wow, Hinata-chan, you're really wet."

"N-Naruto-kun please!" begged Hinata shaking her hips in anticipation.

 **Chuckle** "Don't worry Hinata-chan, you don't have to beg with me", chuckled Naruto as he slowly licked Hinata's pussy lips.

Hinata let out a surprised squeal that slowly turned into squeals of pleasure, 'Damn, she tastes better than ramen!'

Hearing Hinata's loud squeals and moans were music to Naruto's ears making him want to lick her more until he felt her clit poking him. Naruto gently sucked on her clit making Hinata nearly scream at the sudden jolt in pleasure. Hinata felt a knot growing in her stomach that she knew she was close to cumming. Hinata's hands traveled down her body until they reached Naruto's head as she tried to make him lick her deeper inside her pussy with Naruto more than happy to obey, "N-Naruto-k-kun…c-cumming!" **AHH**

Hinata screamed loudly as she came hard arching her back with Naruto happily enjoying Hinata's sweet taste. Naruto started scooping up all of Hinata's cum with his tongue while Hinata was still cumming hard. Hinata slowly came down from her high when she started shivering from her excitement, 'I-I never f-felt so g-good! N-Naruto-kun's t-tongue is-!' **AHH**

Hinata gripped the sheets hard as she came hard once again with Naruto grabbing her plump rear while hungrily drinking all of her cum, 'She tastes sweet. Leave it to Hinata-chan to taste just like cinnamon buns. I'm definitely gonna do this to her every night…and day…and every chance I get!'

Hinata slowly came back down from her high letting out small quivering squeals, **Squeal** "N-Naruto-kun…w-what **Ahh** …what a-are d-doing? I-I'm s-sensitive" asked a shivering Hinata letting out a pleasurable moan. Naruto looked up as he kept kissing and licking Hinata's pussy with Hinata letting out pleasurable squeals and moans with a small smile on her face. Naruto quietly chuckled giving her pussy one last kiss before he went up to kiss Hinata passionately making each other moan.

Naruto broke the kissed and stared lovingly into his lover's white-lavender eyes, "Hinata-chan, are you sure you want to continue? I know I'm not exactly um… 'normal' size…not to mention that I don't have a condom that actually fits me", said Naruto mumbling the last part while scratching his cheek with a blush on his face.

Hinata gently cupped Naruto's face giving him a loving kiss, "Then I guess we'll have to do it raw", said Hinata smiling.

 **Chuckle** "Wow Hinata-chan, I've never seen this side of you before. I didn't know you could be such a kinky pervert, I like it", chuckled Naruto feeling a bit surprised at her answer.

 **Giggle** "Oh? If I'm the pervert, then what do you call the one who couldn't stop licking my pussy?" giggled Hinata.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata passionately swirling their tongue enjoying each other's taste when Naruto broke the kiss, "A lucky bastard, and who do you think couldn't stop sucking my dick", whispered Naruto.

"Only if it's you", moaned Hinata, "As long as I get to suck on that monster dick of yours again."

"Sure", chuckled Naruto, "As long as I get to lick that sweet pussy of yours."

Both lovers kissed each other passionately again moaning into their kiss. Naruto rubbed his hard cock against Hinata's wet crotch as he aligned his cock with her entrance. Hinata felt herself growing more excited and anxious by the second letting out a massive flood of her pussy juice. Naruto pushed the head of his cock into Hinata's tight virgin pussy making Hinata moan loudly, 'This feels incredible! He just put in the head and I feel like I'm gonna cum already! It doesn't even hurt!'

Naruto groaned as well gritting his teeth at the tight feeling, 'This feels…amazing! I thought her throat was hot, but her pussy is so tight!' thought Naruto slowly pushing in more of his cock.

 **Ahh** "S-So thick!"

"Sorry Hinata-chan I'll pull out!"

"No!" yelled Hinata wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist pushing more of his cock inside her making them both moan out loud, "Feels s-so g-good!" happily moaned Hinata feeling Naruto stretching out her pussy.

"Hinata-chan…" moaned Naruto getting Hinata's attention with their noses nearly touching feeling each other's warm breath, "Is it okay if I move?"

Hinata responded by nodding her head as Naruto slowly pulled back until only the head remained inside Hinata. Hinata felt empty when Naruto pulled out making her whine a bit, but suddenly felt a strong pleasurable jolt when Naruto slowly thrust back in making Hinata squeal in pleasure.

 **Moan** "So tight", moaned Naruto staring into Hinata's eyes sharing a kiss as he slowly increased his pace thrusting two more inches inside her. Hinata's moans were muffled by their kiss with Naruto slowly increasing his thrusts stuffing two more inches of his cock that Hinata broke their kiss moaning loudly feeling Naruto's cock touching her cervix. Hinata looked down and was shocked at what she saw, 'A-Amazing! H-He's only h-halfway and I feel so full!' thought Hinata excitedly watching six inches of Naruto's cock penetrate her already stretched out pussy while the other remaining six inches were coated by her continuously leaking pussy juice mixed in with some of her blood from Naruto's penetration. Hinata happily smiled after noticing a small bulge starting to form, **Ahh** "Naruto-kun! Deeper! I want you to plow me deeper! **Ahh!** I want your huge cock completely inside me!" moaned Hinata when she suddenly arched her back as she came hard.

 **Groan** "Your pussy's so tight! **Uhh!** That's it! I'm gonna plow your tight little cunt until you can't think straight Hinata-chan!" groaned Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's waist and pulled her up with him so she was sitting on his lap. Naruto slowly pulled out his cock until only the head was inside when he suddenly slammed Hinata down on his lap while thrusting upwards burying his huge cock inside Hinata's tight little cunt that Hinata let out a ear-piercing screamed as she came hard coating Naruto's lap.

Naruto roughly started thrusting directly into Hinata's womb that Hinata experienced another orgasm in the middle of her first one. Hinata started bouncing on top of Naruto's lap holding onto his shoulders for support with Naruto holding Hinata around her waist. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and started sucking on her one of her huge bouncing breasts causing Hinata to ride Naruto even faster. Naruto growled in pleasure when he started thrusting even faster determined to plow Hinata's cunt for all it's worth.

Hinata experienced overlapping orgasm after overlapping orgasm as she continued to scream in pleasure encouraging Naruto even more. Hinata was able to momentarily regain some of her sanity that she looked down and saw a large bulge pushing up against her stomach every time Naruto thrust upwards. Naruto felt Hinata's pussy clench around him again when she suddenly stopped bouncing on his cock burying it deep inside her, and screamed loudly. Naruto saw his cock being outlined against Hinata's stomach that he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for a brief moment that he quickly laid her down once again and started plowing into her tight pussy prolonging Hinata's orgasm as he captured her lips for an intense kiss.

Hinata's passionate screams were muffled by her kiss wrapping her arms and legs behind Naruto when she suddenly arched her back having another intense orgasm. Naruto loved the feeling of her breasts rubbing against him that he broke their kiss and started sucking on her breasts again wanting to hear Hinata scream in pleasure. Hinata felt like she was experiencing one long continuous orgasm with her thoughts becoming cloudy and her eyes were starting to roll back from the intense pleasure she was feeling.

Naruto continued relishing in the fact that he was giving this divine angel in front of him such intense pleasure, but he knew he wouldn't last long when he felt the pressure in his balls building up more than the first time he came. Naruto's thrusts shorten while picking up speed with his hips becoming a blur, "H-Hinata-chan…g-gonna c-cum!"

"Inside me! Cum inside me!"

"B-But-!"

"I-It's a s-safe day! I-I want it! Make me yours! Only yours!"

Naruto couldn't hold back after hearing that and let out a loud grunt as he started pumping Hinata's womb with a massive amount of cum filling it completely on his first shot. Hinata suddenly experienced an orgasm that was unlike anything she's ever experienced. Hinata's eyes rolled back letting out another ear-piercing scream with her tongue sticking out as she felt her lover's cock expand inside her with a thicker rush of hot liquid pouring inside. Naruto kept thrusting picking up more speed while cumming inside Hinata when he felt a bulge growing. Naruto lifted himself still thrusting and cumming, and saw Hinata's belly slowly swelling from all the jizz he's pumping into her tight cunt. Naruto was amazed as he kept thrusting and pumping his huge load inside Hinata's tight cunt when he looked up at Hinata's face noticing that her eyes were rolled up with her tongue sticking out. He felt a strong sense of pride when a pleasurable jolt ran up his spine causing him to slam balls deep inside Hinata.

Naruto instinctively grabbed Hinata's hips letting out loud groan releasing a more massive torrent of splooge than before sending Hinata into another massive orgasm as she let out another ear-piercing scream. Some of their combined cum escaped from Hinata's pussy spraying both their lower half of their bodies, and a puddle of cum forming underneath Hinata's plump bottom. Naruto kept releasing his massive load inside Hinata's delicious pussy with some of their combine cum occasionally spraying their lower half of their bodies for more than several minutes when he slowly stopped.

Naruto gently lowered his lover's hips enjoying the sensation of Hinata's convulsing pussy squeezing his hard dick, **Moan** 'It's like she's trying to milk me for more. Feels great', thought Naruto looking down at Hinata who was shivering in pleasure with her eyes half closed, and her tongue still sticking out. Naruto looked at Hinata's swollen belly from all the thick cum he pour into her that she looked several months pregnant, 'Damn! I came gallons inside her! Awesome!'

Naruto slowly pulled back with a lot of their mixed cum escaping from Hinata's pussy making Hinata experience several mini orgasms. Hinata felt Naruto pulling out that she tried to her best to keep him inside by tightening her trembling legs around his waist which she found difficult since every time some of their combined cum escaped along with Naruto slowly moving inside her would send her into a small orgasm easily. Naruto felt Hinata's legs slightly tighten as he was pulling out knowing what she wanted. Naruto suddenly got an idea as he continued to slowly pull out of her until only the head remained inside letting their combined cum pour out deflating her swollen belly. Once he saw Hinata's belly returned back to normal, he slowly pushed back in all the way creating a large bump once again, and leaned down to capture his angel's luscious lips.

Naruto slowly pulled back out of Hinata with Hinata once again trying to prevent him unaware of what her lover was planning. Naruto kept pulling out until only the head of his cock remained inside, and slowly pushed back in making Hinata moan loudly in their kiss. Naruto felt Hinata shivering more uncontrollably underneath him combined with her still convulsing pussy and her pleasurable moans let him know that she absolutely loved what he was doing to her. Naruto and Hinata broke their kiss staring lovingly into each other's eyes with Naruto still slowly humping inside Hinata when he started to lightly shiver in pleasure as well, "You okay Hinata-chan?"

"Y- **ah** -Yes. I-It f- **ah** -feels w-wonderful. **Ah** Y-You're st- **ah** -still h-hard N- **ah** -Naruto-kun."

"I can't h-help it, I love h-how you keep s-squeezing me. I love h-hearing you m-moan like t-that, **moan** I'm c-completely addicted t-to you my little b-bunny."

"T- **ah** -That's b-because m-my **ah** b-big s-strong f- **ah** -fox k-keeps m- **ah** -making m-me **ah** f-feel w-wonderful", moaned Hinata reaching up wrapping her hands behind Naruto's head pulling him down between her large breasts. Naruto gently kissed her breasts when he started traveling upwards leaving a trail of butterfly kisses up to her collar bone and neck until he kissed her cheek, "Looks like we need to completely change the sheets", chuckled Naruto.

"A-And a sh-shower. I-I'm s-sticky f-from all y-your cum", happily moaned Hinata.

"What do you say we have round 2 in the shower my little bunny?"

"Th-Three."

"Hmm?"

"R-Round 2…and 3…in the sh-shower."

 **Chuckle** "Keep this up and we might have to change the sheets on your bed too", chuckled Naruto.

 **Giggle** "Well…it is Friday", giggled Hinata when she suddenly let out a small surprise squeal as Naruto lifted her up while groping her plump rear. Hinata locked her legs around Naruto's waist making sure that he didn't completely pull out, and her hands wrapped behind Naruto's neck. Naruto stared lovingly into Hinata's lavender eyes with a small mischievous smile on his face, "And that, my sexy little bunny, just earned you an all-nighter and all day tomorrow."

Hinata blushed brightly at Naruto's comment with a small smile on her face as she snuggled against him, "Will my foxy stud still massage my pussy with your big thick cock like earlier?"

"Hmm…Only if you agree to go out with me", smiled Naruto.

 **Giggle** "I think we have the order reversed", giggled Hinata.

 **Chuckle** "I guess we do", chuckled Naruto, "I just want to hear you say it."

"Then yes, I would love to go out with you Naruto-kun", smiled Hinata feeling happy being in the arms of her lover.

Naruto gently pressed Hinata against the wall to passionately kiss her with both lovers moaning in pleasure, "Why don't we just call this a practice round, and go take that shower together."

"Oh Naruto-kun", happily squealed Hinata as Naruto rushed towards the bathroom with his lover attached at his hips.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Naruto slowly woke up with light coming from his window when he felt a weight on top of him. Naruto looked down and saw Hinata sleeping comfortably on his chest with a satisfied smile gracing her lips. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful and peaceful she looked when she suddenly moved her hips sending a pleasurable jolt up his spine, **Moan** 'That felt good, but I thought I pulled out after the fourth time…or was it fifth? I can't really remember' thought Naruto mentally shrugging as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist admiring her smooth skin.

Naruto suddenly felt something sticky underneath when Hinata suddenly shivered with Naruto feeling a warm sensation flowing down his cock with a white puddle underneath him, 'Guess that explains the wet dream I had, not that I'm complaining', thought Naruto when he felt his lover starting to move that he pretended to be asleep.

Hinata started to wake up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while letting out pleasurable moans that she grinded her hips against the long hard thick sensation she was feeling inside her pussy. Hinata slightly lifted herself up smiling happily as she gently kissed Naruto's lips unaware that he was pretending to be asleep. Hinata then started to slowly ride Naruto's hard cock as she lay back down on his chest moaning pleasurably. Naruto decided to surprise Hinata by thrusting up just as she was moving down with Hinata emitting a surprise squeal, **Moan** "Seems like my sexy little bunny didn't get enough last night although it's a nice way to wake up", chuckled Naruto.

"You meanie, you were awake this whole time weren't you?" said Hinata with a cute annoyed look on her face.

"Maybe", said Naruto giving her his foxy smile.

 **Groan** "And I wanted to wake you up in a special way to apologize", said Hinata confusing Naruto.

"Apologize for what Hinata-chan?"

"Well…I didn't…didn't satisfy you last night since…since I fainted on the last round", said Hinata blushing in embarrassment, "I still felt you hard inside me."

"Is that all?" said Naruto gently stroking Hinata's cheek as he gave her a passionate kiss, "Hinata-chan, don't worry about that. Besides, I was more concentrated on pleasuring you", said Naruto with a reassuring smile.

"But what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't satisfy my boyfriend-" **Mmph**

Naruto passionately kissed Hinata once again while gently rubbing her back and plump bottom. Hinata couldn't help but feel relaxed under Naruto's touch that she started moaning into her kiss, "A beautiful and considerate one. One that I would cherish a lot, and besides, it's a boyfriend's job to satisfy his beautiful girlfriend", smiled Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…"

"What do you say we go take a bath together, and not just a 'bath' like last time", chuckled Naruto making Hinata giggle as well.

"Actually Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"My…My legs are still kind of sore…" said Hinata blushing while pressing her index fingers together.

"Great! Now I have excuse to carry you!" said Naruto excitedly carrying Hinata bridal style, "N-Naruto-kun, I-I'll be f-fine in a little w-while!"

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan, you're actually a lot lighter than you look", complemented Naruto making Hinata blush, "Let's just take a nice relaxing bath together, I promise I won't do anything perverted…unless you want me to", said Naruto suggestively making Hinata giggle as they enter the bathroom.

 **Lemon**

Both lovers were relaxing in the bathtub after scrubbing each other clean much to each other's delight. Hinata lay back against Naruto's chest sighing contently with Naruto gently massaging her shoulders. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Hinata's DD-cup breasts floating up on the water that his hands slowly traveled down Hinata's slender shoulders until he finally grabbed them. Hinata kept moaning contently as Naruto started massaging her large breasts.

 **Moan** "Naruto-kun that feels wonderful", whispered Hinata when she felt Naruto's cock hardening between her legs.

Hinata was a little surprised when she saw that the head of Naruto's cock was sticking out of the water that she spread her legs as much as possible, and wrapped her hands around it gently stroking him while grinding her pussy against Naruto's hard cock, "Amazing, it's so hot. I can't believe I actually had this wonderful thing inside me."

 **Moan** "Your hands feel so good Hinata-chan. Keep this up and I might not control myself", moaned Naruto gently thrusting his hips upwards lifting Hinata with him, "Go ahead Naruto-kun, I know you might be feeling a bit backed-up-" **Mmph**

Naruto interrupted Hinata once again by giving her a passionate kiss with their tongues intertwining as he kept groping Hinata's breasts while playing with her nipples making Hinata moan passionately into the kiss until Naruto broke it staring lovingly into Hinata's white -lavender eyes.

"I already told you Hinata-chan, I only care about satisfying you", said Naruto making Hinata blush when a mischievous smirk appeared on his face, "So tell me, how do you know I'm backed up?"

Hinata's blush deepened at Naruto's question while still stroking and grinding his dick matching his upward thrusts, "W-Well…after our last round I woke up several hours later and you were asleep when I noticed you were still hard. I felt bad that I didn't satisfy you so I placed your cock inside my pussy and rode you a bit, but I was still sensitive that I came several times and fainted after you came inside me again." **Ahh**

"That's not fair Hinata-chan", said Naruto in a fake hurtful tone while still slowly thrusting up, "You rode me and I wasn't awake to enjoy it?"

"Well…to be h-honest I d-didn't last l-long", said Hinata shivering pleasurably, "I c-came a lot b-before I made y-you cum."

"Would you like to be on top more often then?" asked Naruto smiling with Hinata blushing but manage to nod slightly, "B-But I also like it when y-you're on top too. I love it when my w-wonderful fox h-holds me in his s-strong arms."

 **Chuckle** "I'm glad, I just love hearing my little bunny moaning and screaming in pleasure", said Naruto bringing up one of Hinata's breast as he started licking her nipple when Hinata started doing the same with both lovers intertwining their tongues going for another passionate kiss. Hinata lifted her hips high enough to align Naruto's tip with her entrance and slowly lowered herself taking in as much as she could.

Naruto groaned into their kiss letting his beautiful girlfriend do as she pleases, **Moan** 'So good, she feels tighter than before!' thought Naruto breaking this kiss.

"Wait Hinata-chan."

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked a worried Hinata thinking she might've done something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, I just think we would be more comfortable in bed instead of the tub."

"Can't we do it in here again?" asked Hinata with big pleading eyes that Naruto couldn't help but give in, **Chuckle** "Alright fine, but you have to show me how you rode me while I was asleep."

"I couldn't help it. My big strong fox kept making me feel so full with his big giant cock, and all that delicious cum pouring inside me", moaned Hinata taking in several more inches of Naruto's dick.

"We'll need to be careful though Hinata-chan. I mean I know I'd probably rip every condom-" **Groan**

 **AHH**

Hinata screamed in pleasure as she slammed down her hips taking in Naruto's full length piercing through her cervix making her cum instantly. Hinata leaned back against Naruto's chest shivering in pleasure staring at the large bulge that was created by Naruto's monstrous dick pushing up against her womb. Her hands slowly traveled down her body until she slowly started rubbing the large bulge while moving her hips at a slow pace, "S-So thick! You're s-so h-huge! S-So wonderful!" moaned Hinata making Naruto harder than he thought possible at how erotic Hinata sounded, "I-I'm g-glad you're thinking a-about my w-wellbeing N-Naruto-kun, b-but **Ah** I-I'm s-sure we c-can f-figure out s-something!" **AH**

"I-I guess we can try a-anal on y-your r-risky d-days. W-We just n-need a lot of l-lube though", grunted Naruto with his hands still groping Hinata's large breasts.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Go ahead Hinata-chan cum as much as you want", whispered Naruto increasing his speed making water spill out of the filled tub.

"B-But-" **AHH**

Hinata came hard with her pussy clenching hard around Naruto's dick that he started thrusting harder inside Hinata trying to prolong her orgasm, **Moan** "I love it when your pussy squeezes my dick!"

 **AHH**

Hinata screamed louder as she experienced another orgasm on top of her first one that Naruto's hips started to blur. Hinata experienced orgasm after orgasm that her eyes started to roll backwards with her tongue sticking out, **Groan** "H-Hinata-chan! I-If you keep s-squeezing me that tight I-" **Grunt**

"Inside! Cum inside!" squealed Hinata with Naruto thrusting wildly inside Hinata that her mind was going completely blank while relishing in the pleasure that Naruto was giving her.

"H-Hinata-chan, I love you! I love you!" grunted out Naruto feeling he was close to cumming.

"I love you too! Naruto-kun!" squealed Hinata squealing more as she felt Naruto expand inside her.

"I…I'm cumming!" **Grunt**

 **AHH**

Naruto grunted loudly as Hinata let out an ear-piercing scream at the sensation of Naruto releasing a torrent of cum that quickly filled up her womb on the first shot. Naruto's thrusts increased relishing in the sensation of Hinata's convulsing pussy while still releasing more his thick splooge. A large bulge was starting to grow from Hinata's stomach from all of the massive jizz her lover was pumping inside her. Hinata arched her head back in pleasure unable to scream anymore giving Naruto a clear view of her inflating stomach. Naruto looked down and was still amazed at his handiwork that sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

Naruto felt his balls swelling once again as he buried himself deep inside Hinata releasing another massive torrent of splooge that Hinata tightly gripped the edges of the tub while shivering uncontrollably in pleasure. Naruto's orgasm lasted for several minutes until it slowly came down while occasionally shivering, "H-Hinata-chan-"

 **A-Ah**

Hinata let out a high-pitched shivering moan that Naruto felt her pussy squeeze his still hard cock, **Groan** "That was wonderful. Are you okay Hinata-chan?"

Naruto saw Hinata's half closed eyes with her tongue sticking out that Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how satisfied Hinata looked. Naruto slowly pulled out of Hinata's pussy giving her small orgasms every time he moved and started to deflate her cum swollen belly. Hinata shivered more until she managed to regain some of her sanity, "N-No. I-I w-want it… **moan** …i-inside…" **Ah**

"C-Calm down H-Hinata-chan, t-there's plenty m-more w-where that c-came from", whispered Naruto shivering in pleasure as he slowly caressed Hinata's blushing cheek and kissed her passionately. Unaware to the two lovers the tub started to overflow in a white mixture of water and cum.

 **End Lemon**

 **Several Hours Later**

Hinata and Naruto spent several hours in a repeated cycle of washing themselves and making love again that Hinata ended up becoming bow legged once more, but never felt more satisfied in her life with Naruto happily carrying her, **Moan** "My big fox really knows how to stretch me."

"I aim to please, especially since I my tight little bunny loves to ride me", said Naruto smiling happily.

"I only ride you for a little bit, it's when my big fox starts acting like a wild stallion that I lose it", happily moaned Hinata snuggling against Naruto's chest.

 **Ding Dong**

Naruto stopped when he suddenly heard the doorbell confusing both lovers, "That's weird, were you expecting anyone today?"

"No, I don't think we're expecting any packages either."

 **Groan** "Guess I better go answer it", groaned Naruto, "And I wanted to surprise you with lunch in bed."

"Don't you mean 'breakfast' Naruto-kun?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Not exactly", said Naruto confusing Hinata until she noticed that it was already past noon causing her to blush, "That's right my little bunny, that long bath wasn't steamy because of the water", said Naruto with one of his foxy smiles.

 **Ding Dong**

Naruto gently placed Hinata on the bed, and quickly got dressed to go answer the door while silently grumbling.

 **Ding Dong**

"I'm coming, I'm coming", announced Naruto, 'Ironic how I only like saying that when Hinata-chan and I are alone together', mentally thought Naruto blushing as he reached for the door handle.

 **Ding Dong**

"I said I was…Sempai?"

 **Wham**

A bug-eyed Naruto kneeled down holding his head that supported a huge bump, "Damn it what was that for?!"

"I've told you before Naruto, and I'll say it again: it isn't cool when you call me that, and is that any way to say 'hello' to an old friend you haven't seen in a long time?" said the person in a soft yet mature feminine tone.

Naruto looked up to see a tall, 18 year old woman, with blond hair cut in an asymmetrical bob style with her front bangs framing her face that reached her shoulders, bright blue eyes that could rival his own, fair skin, and was wearing a low-cut grey shirt that showed a large amount of cleavage from her large E-cup breasts, jeans that hugged her wide hips and long luscious legs, black high boots, and red arm bands on both her arms. The woman was carrying a dark red duffle bag behind her, a case where she carried her bamboo sword with a stoic look on her face, but Naruto could see a great deal of warmth in her eyes and a small smile soon graced her lips, "Besides, you owe me a new shinai thanks to that thick head of yours."

"That was years ago! And besides whose faults do you that was?"

"Yours of course", smirked the woman.

"Huh?!"

"Even a metal sword would bend with that thick head of yours so it's no surprise that a wooden one would break."

"Hey! That's not true Sempai-" **Agh**

Naruto's rambling was cut off when the woman started pulling on his cheeks with a cold expression on her face, "You were saying?"

"Okay, okay, I get it! I'm sorry Samui-chan!" muffled Naruto.

"Good boy", smiled Samui with Naruto looking at her with a deadpan look while rubbing his sore cheeks as he let Samui enter.

"Naruto-kun, whose at the door?" asked Hinata wearing a lavender dress getting both Naruto's and Samui's attention.

Samui scowled at Hinata until she turned her attention to Naruto, "What the hell is a Hyuga doing here?!"

"I can-"

"Don't tell me she's corrupted you?! You, Naruto, of all people would easily fall prey to this floozy's charms?!"

"I-It's not like that-"

"I don't know what your game is Hyuga, but I won't let you have him!" yelled an enraged Samui charging towards Hinata who was frozen stiff at Samui's comment. Samui suddenly hesitated after seeing the fear in Hinata's eyes unaware that Naruto was behind her ready to intervene when he suddenly tripped on her duffle bag knocking both him and Samui down to the floor. Samui landed on the floor with Naruto falling between her breasts that caused Samui to blush.

'That's weird, when did I put pillows in the middle of the hallway?' thought Naruto as he got up only to see Samui's blushing face with one of his hands gently squeezing one of her large breasts.

 **Agh** "S-Sempai, I-I mean S-Samui-chan, I'm really sorry! I tripped and fell-"

"Naruto, just tell me why she's here", interrupted Samui blushing.

"R-Right, Samui-chan, this is Hinata-chan, the former Hyuga heiress."

"N-Nice to m-meet you", stuttered a nervous Hinata.

"'Former'? What do you mean 'former'?" asked a confused Samui.

 **Living Room**

"I see, so you were disowned by your own father for 'being too weak' as you put it", said Samui drinking her hot tea after hearing how Hinata was disowned, **Humph** "Seems to me that this just proves that the Hyuga's are nothing more than just power hungry tyrants, but with a few exceptions I guess. Forgive me for being so rash", said Samui.

"It's alright. I understand how you would feel after losing your family's dojo to my family's company. If only I was stronger then maybe I could've done something to prevent it", said Hinata.

"You don't have to degrade yourself like that. You can become strong if you want to because I believe in you", said Naruto with a determined look in his eyes.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun."

'She really is quite gentle like Naruto said. I didn't sense any malice what so ever in her, and I saw the genuine fear in her eyes when I tried to attack her. I guess that's what I get for not cooling my head like my hothead twin brother. **Sigh** But still, I can't help but feel a bit jealous that Naruto's going out with her. I was kind of hoping I would be his girlfriend when I moved back. His hands were kind of warm, and it actually felt good when he squeezed my breasts', thought Samui lightly blushing.

"By the way Sempai why-" **Agh**

"Are we really gonna do this again? It's been years already, stop calling me that", interrupted Samui pinching Naruto's cheeks once again.

"Why does Naruto-kun call you 'Sempai'? I haven't seen you around our school at all."

 **Sigh** "Naruto doesn't call me 'Sempai' because I go to your school, I actually just finished college since I skipped a few grades. Naruto calls me 'Sempai' because I helped him back when he was still with that perverted swords master although I do wish for him to rest peacefully after I heard the news", said Samui.

"Thanks, I'm sure he'd be happy to know that you're doing well if he was still alive", said Naruto smiling.

"By 'well' you mean he would've commented on my boobs again like last time. I swear these things just keep growing. I'm already an E-cup", said Samui rubbing her large breasts causing Naruto and Hinata to blush.

'Damn their huge!' thought both lovers at the same time.

"Anyways, I first met Naruto in a kendo tournament. Naturally the knucklehead was starting off, but he was able to hold his own until the final round against me. I was able to beat him quite easily back then. As I was leaving, he runs up to me for tips since I was able to beat him so fast. I refused at first, but of course Naruto being stubborn as he is just wouldn't back down."

 **Giggle** "That's Naruto-kun, but I think it's one of his best qualities", giggled Hinata making Naruto blush out of embarrassment while scratching the back of his head.

"I can certainly agree on that. I taught him how to improve his stance since that was his biggest weak spot back then. I even got to meet Master Jiraiya although it was hilarious watching Naruto called him…what was it you use to call him?"

"You mean 'Pervy Sage'?"

 **Giggle** "Yeah that's it. I've never heard someone admit that they're a mega pervert like your grandfather", giggled Samui.

 **Chuckle** "Or that weird dance of his when he does it? Who else but him right?" chuckled Naruto with Hinata joining in.

 **Sigh** "I do miss him being around, but I guess it's not so lonely around the house now that Hinata-chan moved in" said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun", said Hinata blushing.

"'House'? You call this place a 'house'? This place is like a small manor", said Samui looking around, "I mean this place has like what ten rooms and bathrooms?"

"Well, uh, it's actually seven rooms…and a dojo", muttered Naruto making Samui stare at him in shock.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't sleep in the Master Bedroom."

"How does that make me feel better?" asked Samui.

"Because my grandpa had it made to fit seven people in total?"

"Um…Why-"

"Don't ask. I don't even want to think about it", interrupted Naruto.

"Good point. Then again that's what you get from the author who wrote those Icha Icha Paradise books", said Samui, 'Although I wouldn't mind trying it with you', thought Samui lightly blushing.

"I guess that's true. Don't know what Pervy Sage was really thinking when he designed this place. Probably something dirty", muttered Naruto.

"I was kind of hoping I could move in here if you didn't mind, but seeing as how you have your girlfriend living-"

"I don't mind", interrupted Hinata surprising Naruto and Samui, "There's plenty of room and I'm sure Samui-san would like to be here."

"Um…Thanks I guess", said a confused Samui, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. After all you are one of Naruto-kun's closes friends", said Hinata smiling.

"All that's left is to pick out your room then", said Naruto.

"I'll help out in any way I can. I can pay bills as well. The reason I moved here was because I got a job nearby", said Samui.

"Nonsense, you're free to live here for as long as you want. Although you would have to help around with chores", said Naruto.

"Well since there's a dojo maybe we can spar a little as well. I'm sure you've gotten rusty in some of your technique."

"I practice every day! I was even planning on teaching Hinata-chan!"

"Well for that you're gonna need my help. Even you needed some help apart from your grandfather", said Samui.

"True, and having two teachers can benefit Hinata-chan more. Alright, you got a deal Samui-chan", said Naruto giving her his foxy smile.

"You never change do you Naruto?" said Samui with a sincere smile.

'Wow…I never noticed but…Sempai is hot…really hot…just as much as Hinata-chan. **Agh** Stop it! I'm dating Hinata-chan, and I can't be thinking about these things! **Groan** I swear Pervy Sage must've actually gotten to me in some way', thought Naruto blushing as he tried not to stare at Samui.

Samui saw this and was a bit intrigued at his reaction, 'Someone likes what he sees', thought Samui with a seductive smirk on her lips.

Hinata watched the reaction between the two and was also a bit intrigued, "Samui-san-"

"You can just call me by my name if you want, the '-san' makes it sound too formal for me", interrupted Samui.

"Samui would you like to join me in the bath tonight? It's Naruto-kun's turn to make dinner, and I'm sure you would like a bath after a long trip. We could use the indoor hot spring that we have", said Hinata smiling.

"'Indoor hot spring'? You have an indoor hot spring?!" asked a surprised Samui.

"It's a long story", sweat dropped Naruto.

"Well it would be great on my shoulders. I've been feeling a bit sore because of these things", said Samui rubbing her large breasts again.

'I can relate sometimes', thought Hinata, 'But after last night with Naruto-kun, they don't hurt as much. Actually they feel wonderful', thought Hinata with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer", said Samui.

"I'll get started on dinner then", said Naruto.

 **Indoor Hot Spring**

Hinata was happily soaking in the warm water when she suddenly saw Samui scrubbing herself, 'She really is beautiful.'

Samui entered the hot spring after rinsing herself off sitting next to Hinata, **Moan** "The water feels great. So tell me Hinata, how long have you been dating Naruto?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun and I just recently started dating. We haven't gone on any dates yet", said Hinata.

"I see. He's probably figuring out where he hasn't taken any of his other ex-girlfriends", joked Samui when she saw Hinata with a sad look on her face, "Hey I was just joking. I didn't-"

"Naruto-kun doesn't have any ex-girlfriends…not real ones anyway", said Hinata sadly.

"What do you mean 'real ones'?"

"Naruto-kun is considered an outcast in school. Everyone is always picking on him, calling him names, insulting him, beat him up, and so on. But what's worse is that nearly every girl has rejected Naruto-kun in the most humiliating way possible. They would always laugh at him after he confesses, calling him a 'freak', and so on. There were some that even slapped him for even asking them out. The worst one was by a girl named Sakura Haruno. She was the only one who agreed to go out with Naruto-kun, but once they started dating all she would do is boss him around, degrading him, complain about everything he did. Naruto-kun was nothing more than a complete gentleman with her, he would always respect her decisions, but as it turns out she was actually cheating on him since the first day they started going out. It was all a trap set up by her and a jock named Sasuke Uchiha who torments Naruto-kun every day", said a dishearten Hinata.

"But Naruto knows kendo and other martial arts. He could just as easily whip this guy's butt in a heartbeat", said Samui.

"Naruto-kun didn't want to. He promised himself that he would only fight to defend the people that he truly cared for, but since he had no one he couldn't find the strength to defend himself. All of the friends that he made when he was dating Sakura all turned out to be frauds that were in on it thinking it would be funny to see him be crushed. I was the only one who stayed with him. Naruto-kun was always nice to me, even when the others would bully me around, Naruto-kun was always there to defend me, he never thought of me as weird or strange. He always encouraged me, and made me believe in myself. I couldn't help but fall in love with him. Once I found out about their plot, the others threaten to beat me and make my life miserable. I was too scared to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him so much, but no matter what I did Sakura was always there to take him away before I could do anything", said Hinata close to tears.

"Wow, I would've never guessed Naruto is a victim of bullying", said Samui, "He's always so cheerful and energetic that I thought any girl would be lucky to be with him. I always imagined him being chase by a mob of girls that he would need his shinai just to defend himself."

"Naruto-kun caught Sakura and Sasuke sleeping with each other one day where Sasuke revealed that he slept with every girl Naruto-kun liked promising to go out with them, but it was all really just to torment him. Naruto-kun was depressed for several weeks that he would have nightmares that I would have to wake him up sometimes. Apparently those nightmares changed where I was the one who Sasuke was trying to steal and ended up with both of us confessing our feelings for each other", said Hinata with a dreamy expression on her face while remembering the events that occurred the previous night.

"So what happened next?" asked Samui with an intrigued look.

"Huh?"

"Aw Come on, you mean to tell me nothing happened after all that passion and emotion?" asked Samui eager to hear more.

"W-Well, um…we e-experienced o-our f-first time t-together", stuttered Hinata.

"So this story does have some juicy parts", said intrigued Samui, "How was he?"

"I-I can't t-tell you that!"

"Bad huh?"

"No! Just the opposite! He was gentle and passionate that it felt incredible! He had me begging for more!" **EEP** , squealed a blushing Hinata covering her mouth after realizing she had just blurted out.

"So you're saying he was incredible", giggled Samui with Hinata simply nodding her answer, 'So Naruto's a natural. Kind of wish it was me experiencing my first time with him', thought Samui when she was suddenly curious about something, "So how big is he?"

Hinata's blush deepened at the sheer thought of telling Samui that answer that she was starting to become light headed.

"You can tell me, it'll be just between us girls. I swear on my honor as a swordswoman I won't tell anyone"

Hinata nervously pressing her index fingers together, "Um…W-Well…h-he's…"

 **Kitchen**

'Those two have been in the bath for quite a while. I hope they're getting along fine otherwise this is gonna be really weird', thought Naruto while washing some pans.

"HE'S WHAT?!"

"Huh?"

 **Wham**

"OW! Damn it!" cursed Naruto after hearing Samui's scream ring throughout the house that he accidentally dropped the pan on his foot.

 **Indoor Hot Spring**

"Y-You're kidding!" said a shocked Samui with a blushing Hinata only shaking her head in response.

'He's…He's a stud! He's hung like a stallion! I could've had him if I just confess all those years back!' thought Samui.

"Are you okay Samui?" asked a worried Hinata.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I'm…I'm fine", said Samui still stunned from what she learned.

"You love him don't you?"

 **Sigh** "Guess it's that obvious huh?" said a dishearten Samui, "I liked him after spending some time with him during our first encounter. He was always so cheerful and energetic that it kind of rubbed off on me. I had a wonderful time with him that I ended up developing a small crush on him. However, my family lived in a different part of town that I tried to move on. When I started dating, none of the guys were like Naruto. They all just liked me because of my body, or mostly my boobs. No matter how many years have passed I just couldn't forget about him. So when I graduated I decided to move here where I would see him again and confess. When I saw how handsome he was when he opened the door I just felt like kissing him. **Sigh** But it's you that he confessed to, not me. I'll admit I am a bit jealous of you, but I promise I won't get in your way."

"A-Actually, there's something I-I want to t-talk to you a-about", said a worried Hinata pressing her fingers together again making Samui confused as to what she wanted, "I-"

 **Slam**

"Hinata-chan! Sempai! Are you both alright?!" yelled Naruto after slamming the door open with a wooden sword ready to fend off any intruders.

Naruto looked around only to see Hinata's and Samui's naked bodies through the water making him blush brightly, "I'm sorry! I heard Sempai screaming and I thought someone broke into the house!" yelled an embarrassed Naruto turning around to look away from them.

Samui reached for her towel wrapping it around her curvaceous body that barely contained her huge breasts until she pinched Naruto's cheeks, "Say it."

 **Agh** "Okay! Okay! Sem- **Agh**! Samui-chan! Please let go!"

"Good, now please leave so we can change", said Samui in a polite tone that Naruto quickly left feeling a bit relieved that Samui didn't sent him flying like she did with his grandfather.

"So, you were gonna ask me something Hinata?"

 **After Dinner**

"That was surprisingly good Naruto", said a satisfied Samui after eating dinner.

"You make it sound as if I didn't know how to cook", said Naruto.

"No, just expecting your traditional instant ramen", said Samui.

"Now that I haven't gotten rid of and I never will."

"True, but I do blame you for making me like it as well", said Samui lying down on the couch giving Naruto a good look at her body. Naruto blushed at the sight of her and quickly looked away, "I'm okay when it comes to cooking, but Hinata-chan's cooking can't be beat."

"Thank you Naruto-kun", giggled Hinata.

"I'll be the judge of that when I taste it", giggled Samui.

"It's getting late. We should head to bed soon", said Hinata.

 **Yawn** "I think that's a good idea. Good night everyone", yawned Samui stretching her back making her breasts bounce.

"G-Good night", said Naruto making sure not to look towards her direction as he and Hinata went to their separate bedrooms.

 **Naruto's Bedroom**

'It feels weird wearing pajamas again for some reason. Then again I do kind of miss having Hinata sleep beside me…naked… **shiver** she felt so good…and she looked so sexy', thought Naruto imagining how Hinata looked earlier that morning, 'And beautiful.'

 **Sigh** 'Still, we have to respect Sempai's privacy as well', thought Naruto.

 **Knock Knock**

"Come in", answered Naruto after hearing a small knock.

Hinata came in wrapped in her blanket like their first night covering her body, "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

"W-Well…um…can we…you know…" stuttered Hinata.

 **Chuckle** "Don't be embarrassed Hinata-chan, but are you sure? We tend to be a bit…loud when we make love."

 **Giggle** "I can't really help it", said Hinata removing her blanket revealing a see-through nightgown showing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath making Naruto's dick harden at the sight of his girlfriend's body.

"I bought it a while back when I moved here. I didn't think I would ever use it. Do you like it?"

Naruto went up to Hinata kissing her passionately while holding her close. Naruto guided her hand towards his pants where Hinata felt his large bulge stretching his pajama pants to their limit. Naruto licked Hinata's bottom lip asking for permission which Hinata gladly accepted deepening their kiss. Hinata guided Naruto's free hand towards one of her breasts as he gently massaged it making Hinata moan in her kiss.

Both lovers broke their kiss with both of them staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Hinata gently led Naruto towards the bed, "There's one more surprise for you Naruto-kun. You can come in now."

As soon as Hinata said that the door opened revealing Samui in a similar see-through night gown showing she wasn't wearing anything underneath either giving Naruto a clear view of Samui's naked body, "S-Samui-chan?!"

 **Lemon**

"Well at least you called my name this time so you get a reward", smirked Samui seductively as she swayed her hips. Samui gently grabbed Naruto's head burying it between her two large breasts. Samui signaled Hinata to come over as she placed her breasts behind Naruto's head, 'T-This can't be real! Two of the hottest girls I know are living with me and their letting me feel their huge breasts!'

"Hinata tells me that you love big boobs, I'm so happy to hear that", whispered Samui in a seductive tone as both girls pulled down his pants. Samui's eyes widen at his massively thick twelve inch cock, 'He…HE'S HUGE! IT'S EVEN BIGGER THAN I IMAGINE!'

Samui gently stroke Naruto's cock along with Hinata making him groan in pleasure, **Groan** "W-Wait! What's going on here?" asked Naruto.

"Well…you see I've always loved you Naruto ever since our first meeting. You were a bit energetic but that's what I like about you, you were a complete gentleman, and you like spending time with me. **Giggle** And don't think I haven't notice when you stare at my tits", said Samui letting go of Naruto's cock as she slowly rubbed her breasts against Naruto.

"Since Samui and I love you a lot Naruto-kun, I've asked her to be your girlfriend as well", said Hinata stroking his huge cock.

"But-" **Mmph**

Hinata went up to Naruto and kissed him passionately with Samui guiding one of Naruto's hands to her breasts, "You deserve it Naruto. After she told me how… _unique_ you were in bed, add that with your insane amount of stamina and…well let's just say I couldn't refuse after hearing her story."

Hinata broke her kiss with Naruto allowing for Samui to get closer to Naruto, "I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since we parted. No matter what kind of guy I went out with, not one of them could be compared to you. I don't think any of them could ever be compared now", said Samui.

"I…I don't know what to say", said Naruto blushing.

"So is it okay if I can be your girlfriend as well?" asked Samui.

"Please Naruto-kun", begged Hinata.

Naruto could see the genuine love in both their eyes as well as the fear of him rejecting her, **Gulp** "Y-Yes, only if it's okay with Hinata-chan."

"Of course it is", giggled Hinata.

"Believe or not, this was actually her idea", giggled Samui shocking Naruto as both girls removed their nightgowns. Naruto felt his cock twitch at the sight of both his girlfriends as they both started rubbing their huge breasts together, "Wow, it's so hot."

"And it taste delicious", moaned Hinata with both girls licking the side of his cock.

 **Groan** 'Damn! And I thought Hinata's tongue felt good! But add Samui-chan's and **groan** I…I don't think I'm gonna last!'

Samui tenderly kissed the tip of his cock as she started sucking the head with Hinata eagerly licking the side until she slowly kissed her way up. Samui moved a bit giving Hinata room when both girls kissed each other with Naruto's cock in the middle. The erotic sight of both his lovers kissing each other with his cock was enough to push him over the edge. Naruto groaned loudly shooting a massive amount of splooge that nearly touched the ceiling raining down on his two lovers, 'It taste kind of sweet', thought Samui licking more of Naruto's cum of his cock.

Samui was enjoying the taste of Naruto's cum when Hinata suddenly went up to Samui kissing her passionately, **Giggle** 'She's actually kind of cute when she's like this.'

Hinata and Samui broke their kiss with a string of saliva still connecting their tongues with both girls licking each other clean of Naruto's cum, **Mmm** "Yummy, do you always cum this hard Naruto?" asked Samui licking her finger.

 **Pant** "I uh **pant** …I guess so." **Pant**

 **Giggle** "It feels incredible when he cum inside me", giggled Hinata giving Naruto another deep kiss.

"You did it raw?"

"Yeah, I don't really have a condom that's big or thick enough for me", said Naruto, "Plus we kind of got a bit addicted to it", chuckled Naruto, "Speaking of which, I need to repay both of you for that."

"As much as I want to I think Samui should go first to experience that wonderful tongue of yours Naruto-kun."

"Alright then", said Naruto as he passionately kissed Hinata before he went up to kiss Samui while licking her lower lips asking for entrance. Samui happily opened her mouth deepening the kiss while moaning happily with Naruto gently lying her down. Naruto broke their kiss and started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down Samui's neck until he reached her breasts. Naruto gently sucked on her right nipple causing his new blonde girlfriend to moan, **Moan** 'My breasts feel sensitive all of a sudden, and if feels good.'

Hinata got behind Naruto placing butterfly kisses on his shoulder and decided to join her lover and sucked on Samui's left nipple. Samui moaned loudly at the attention her breasts were getting from both her lovers until she felt Naruto kiss his way down her tone stomach and down to her legs while Hinata kept sucking one her breasts. Hinata let go of Samui's breasts making her moan a bit until both girls shared a passionate kiss as Naruto started kissing his way up Samui's inner thigh.

Samui happily opened her legs revealing her wet pussy without breaking her kiss with Hinata. Naruto slowly licked Samui's pussy making her shiver in pleasure at the sudden sensation, 'Taste kind of tangy unlike Hinata-chan, but still delicious', thought Naruto as he spread Samui's pussy lips to lick deeper inside his new lover.

 **Ah** "N-Naruto! Y-Your tongue f-feels-" **AH**

Naruto kept licking Samui's pussy with Hinata massaging and sucking on her large breasts as well. Samui kept moaning in pleasure grasping the sheets hard at the sensation both her lovers were giving her. Samui's kept letting out louder moans when Naruto suddenly started sucking on her clit sending a pleasurable bolt up Samui's spine.

"I-I'm…I'm gonna cum!" **AH**

Samui arched her back as she screamed in pleasure while Naruto kept licking up her pussy juice. Hinata slowly kissed her way up from Samui's breasts until she kissed her lips while slowly coming down from her high, **Pant Pant** "W-Wow…T-That w-was-" **Ah**

Samui saw Naruto still eagerly licking her pussy when Hinata gently pushed her back against the bed giving her another passionate kiss, **Giggle** "He's does the same thing with me and I just love it."

 **Ah** "I-I can s-see w-why." **Ah**

Samui started grinding her hips against Naruto's tongue enjoying the pleasurable sensation he was giving her until she felt Hinata resting on top of her breasts, **Moan** "This feels i-incredible."

"I know-" **Squeal**

Hinata emitted a small surprise squeal when she felt one of Naruto's fingers enter her pussy as he gave Samui's pussy one last kiss, "You didn't think I'd forget about my cute little bunny did you?"

 **Moan** "N-Naruto-kun! Y-You know I l-love it w-when my big s-strong fox p-plays with my pussy." **Moan**

Naruto kissed Hinata while inserting several fingers into Samui making her moan as well. Naruto and Hinata broke their kiss and decided to share a three-way kiss with Samui enjoying each other's taste, **Moan** "That was wonderful, but if Hinata's your 'little bunny' what does that make me hmm?" asked Samui with a seductive smirk.

 **Chuckle** "Well, what would you like to be?"

"Well…since Hinata called you a fox, I think I'll be your sexy vixen, and since I'm sharing you, I think it's about time we share our first little bunny."

"I think you're right", smirked Naruto as both Samui and Naruto grabbed Hinata and gently pushed her against the bed sharing a three way kiss once again until they both started traveling down until they each sucked on Hinata's large breasts causing her to squeal in pleasure. Naruto and Samui sensually traveled down Hinata's slender waist until they both started licking Hinata's pussy. Hinata kept squealing in pleasure until she felt both her lovers suddenly stop making her moan in disappointment.

 **Chuckle** "You taste just as sweet as always Hinata-chan", said Naruto kissing Hinata enjoying the taste of her own juice.

"I'll say. It's just as sweet as Naruto's cum."

Samui leaned down kissing Hinata while Naruto rubbed his cock against Hinata's pussy making her shiver in anticipation. Naruto's cock slowly entered Hinata's pussy causing Hinata to break her kiss with Samui as she screamed in pleasure, **Chuckle** "Did you cum Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded while panting hard, **Chuckle** "You seem to have gotten more sensitive than last time. Let's take it a bit slow okay?"

Hinata nodded again as Naruto leaned down to gently kiss Hinata as he slowly started thrusting inside her making her moan in pleasure. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck with Naruto slowly thrusting deeper into her while relishing in hearing Hinata's passionate moans. Hinata squealed loudly when she felt Naruto's cock touching her cervix with Naruto breaking their kiss, "Ready Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, go ahead", moaned Hinata as Naruto thrusted forward punching through her cervix making Hinata scream as she came hard. Naruto slightly lifted himself as he continued to slowly thrust into Hinata creating a small bulge as he trusted deeper into her.

'T-That's amazing! H-He's only halfway, but I can see his cock bulging against her stomach!'

Naruto continued to slowly thrust into Hinata as he started sucking on her breasts as Hinata arched her back in pleasure, 'He's going slow and gentle for her, and it looks like it feels really good', thought Samui with her hand slowly traveling down until she started rubbing her pussy, 'I wonder just how good it would feel?'

Naruto slowly gained speed making Hinata moan louder, "N-Naruto-kun, y- **Ah** -you f-feel b-bigger!" **Ah**

 **Grunt** "Y-You feel a l-lot t-tighter t-than usual H-Hinata-chan, **grunt** I l-love it!"

"M-Me too!" **AH**

Naruto kept increasing his pace until he was thrusting hard into Hinata's tight pussy. He lifted both her legs over his shoulder plowing deeper into Hinata. Samui kept masturbating at the scene of her two new lovers when she noticed Hinata's toes starting to curl as she started moaning louder and louder, "N-Naruto-kun! C-Cumming!" **AHH**

 **Groan** "T-That feels good H-Hinata-chan!"

 **AHH**

Hinata came hard once again with Naruto keeping up his relentless pace prolonging Hinata's orgasm. Naruto grabbed Hinata's waist and gently lifted her up so she was straddling his lap allowing her to ride him as they shared an intimate kiss.

"H-Hinata-chan, you feel s-so good!"

"N-Naruto-kun! N-Naruto-kun!" **AHH**

Hinata came once again with Naruto grabbing Hinata's plump bottom enjoying the sensation of Hinata's convulsing pussy. Hinata started to experience another orgasm on top of the one she was having as Naruto's trusts increased once again that his hips were starting to blur. Hinata kept experiencing more overlapping orgasms as her mind started going blank with her eyes starting to roll back, **Grunt** "H-Hinata-chan! L-Let me cum inside you! I wanna cum i-inside you!"

"Yes! Yes! YES!" **AHH**

 **Grunt**

Naruto sucked on one of Hinata's breasts as he buried himself completely inside Hinata's pussy. Naruto grunted loudly releasing a torrent of thick splooge inside Hinata causing her to let out an ear-piercing scream with her tongue sticking out. Naruto quickly laid Hinata down relishing in the pleasurable sensation as some of their combine cum occasionally escaped from Hinata's pussy. Samui was surprised to see Hinata's belly starting to inflate with amount of cum Naruto was pumping into her, 'I wanna feel that inside me too!' thought Samui inserting two more fingers inside her pussy.

Naruto's orgasm lasted for several minutes that Hinata looked as if she was several months pregnant until he slowly came to a stop. Naruto was shivering in pleasure while still enjoying the sensation of Hinata's convulsing pussy as he looked down at his lover.

Hinata had her eyes half closed with her tongue sticking out while panting hard with every movement her lover makes sending her into miniature orgasms. Naruto leaned down kissing Hinata passionately as he slowly pulled out, **Moan** "That was wonderful my little bunny."

Naruto completely pulled out of Hinata with a massive amount of cum flowing out of her pussy forming a puddle underneath her plump bottom when Samui went up and started licking all of the escaped cum sending Hinata into various miniature orgasms once again, **Moan** "Yummy, I could really get use to this", moaned Samui and was a bit surprised to see Naruto was still hard as a rock, "Wow, mind if I clean you up a bit big boy?"

 **Pant** "Go ahead my sexy vixen", panted Naruto happily.

 **Giggle** "You know, I think I like being called 'vixen'", said Samui as she went down to lick the head of Naruto's giant cock. Samui swirled her tongue around tip enjoying the taste of both her lover's cum. Samui opened her mouth taking in the head as she slowly went down taking in more of Naruto's cock, **Moan** 'S-Sempai's mouth feels j-just as good as H-Hinata-chan!'

"S-Sempai!" **Groan**

Naruto groaned loudly as Samui squeezed his cock gently to get his attention, "I don't think so big boy. You know what to say", whispered Samui seductively in Naruto's ear.

"S-Samui-chan."

 **Giggle** "What a good fox", giggled Samui as she kissed Naruto while gently laying him down. Samui straddled his waist feeling her pussy grow wetter with anticipation while rubbing against his cock. Samui lined the tip with her entrance and slowly lowered herself while letting out a small hiss of pain. Naruto was worried that he was hurting her as he lifted himself off when Samui gently pushed him back down giving him a passionate kiss. Samui slowly kept pushing herself down Naruto thick cock making her moan loudly in her kiss.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and quickly flip their position so Samui was lying on the bed. Naruto was about to pull out when he noticed something, "S-Samui-chan?"

 **Pant Giggle** "That's right, I'm a virgin", giggled Samui lifting herself up to kiss Naruto on his lips, "And I wasn't moaning in pain. It actually felt good."

"I…I don't know what to say. I-I'm honored", said Naruto feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Would it be cool if I was on top?"

"Go for it", chuckled Naruto as he gently switched their positions once again letting Samui continue to penetrate herself slowly against her lover's huge dick. Naruto grabbed Samui's hips to help her steady herself as she slowly rocked herself taking in more and more of Naruto's cock. Naruto wanted nothing than to ravage Samui's pussy for all it's worth, but he didn't want to cause any discomfort for his new lover.

Samui slowly started to ride Naruto's cock letting out pleasurable moans until she let out a surprised gasp when she felt his cock touching the entrance of her cervix. Naruto suddenly thrusted up punching through her cervix causing Samui to let out a passionate scream in pleasure, **Pant** "S-So thick, s-so full!" panted Samui as she looked down to notice a bulge against her tone stomach.

Samui gently rubbed against the bulge while slowly grinding against Naruto's crotch, **Moan** "That's a-amazing." **Ah**

Samui let out a surprised gasp as Naruto slowly thrusted up as pleasurable shivers ran down her spine. Samui placed her hands on top of Naruto's tone chest matching his rhythm with his hands roaming all over her body trying to remember every inch of her curves. Samui kept gasping and moaning to Naruto's rhythm until she felt a knot in her stomach starting to form. Samui's rhythm increased until she screamed loudly as she cummed all over Naruto's cock.

Naruto kept thrusting wildly upwards when Hinata came up to him kissing him passionately. Naruto kept up his relentless pace with Hinata breaking their kiss as she straddled Naruto's face as he hungrily licked her pussy. Hinata's and Samui's lustful moans were music to Naruto's ears knowing that he was giving these two beautiful angels a great deal of passion. Hinata and Samui hugged each other for support as they kissed passionately while muffling their moans.

Samui's muffled moans increased as she bucked wildly on top of Naruto's cock as she experienced another orgasm on top of her first. Hinata started sucking on Samui's breasts increasing his pace once again causing Samui to scream louder. Hinata got off of Naruto when she felt him gently push her to the side while laying her gently next to Samui. Naruto lifted one of Samui's legs over his shoulder and continued to plow into her pussy as he inserted two fingers into Hinata's pussy. Both girls continued to moan as Samui's eyes started to roll back from the continuous overlapping orgasms, "S-Samui-chan, y-you're so t-tight! I c-can't hold b-back!"

 **AHH** "I-Inside! INSIDE!" screamed Samui in mid-orgasm.

"S-Samui-!" **Groan**

 **AHH**

 **AHH**

Naruto groaned loudly as he buried his cock deep into Samui's pussy and released a torrent of splooge deep inside her. Hinata and Samui both screamed loudly as they both came hard with Samui's eyes rolled back and her tongue sticking out, **Groan** "S-So good!" **GROAN**

Naruto kept releasing his thick massive cum inside Samui as her stomach was starting to visibly inflate from the massive splooge he was pumping into her. Naruto's orgasm lasted for several minutes until he slowly came down that Samui looked several months pregnant. Naruto looked down to see Samui having the same expression as Hinata. Naruto leaned down to Samui kissing her passionately with both lovers moaning passionately into their kiss.

"Naruto-kun", moaned Hinata with her arms stretched out as Naruto leaned down to hug her while sharing a passionate kiss with his first lover while slowly rubbing her breasts.

"She looks happy", giggled Hinata.

"You look happy as well after our little romance", chuckled Naruto as she slowly pulled out of Samui's pussy until only the head of his cock was inside as he slowly deflated Samui's cum swollen belly with a puddle forming underneath her making Samui experience several mini-orgasms. Naruto, Hinata, and Samui shared a passionate three-way kiss while Naruto slowly humped Samui like he did with Hinata during their first night.

Naruto slowly pulled out of Samui as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist hugging her closely that she felt his hard cock rubbing against her thighs. Hinata happily spread her legs letting Naruto's cock enter her pussy, "Sorry my little bunny, looks like I'm not done with either of you yet."

 **Giggle** "Do whatever you want with me, my foxy stud."

"All I want is to love you and Samui-chan", said Naruto kissing Hinata passionately as he started thrusting into her, "Besides, it's gonna be a long night for the three of us."


End file.
